Stuffies and Sexy Vampires
by stargirl3601
Summary: When Prince Gumball is hosting a camping trip in the Candy Kingdom, Fionna's first thought is to invite her paste-facey friend, Marshall Lee. Fionna just wants to have fun with friends, but what will happen when Marshall has other plans? Rated T for mild suggested adult content.


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic for Adventure Time (which I most definitely do not own!), and my first fanfic in about 3 months, so please don't judge!**

_Stuffies and Sexy Vampires~ a Fiolee fanfic by stargirl3601_

_Chapter 1_

"Hey, Marshall, wanna go to Gumball's Biannual Camping Trip with me?" Fionna quietly asked over the phone, not wanting Cake to hear.

"Well that depends," said Marshall Lee on the other line, "are you bringing your little kitty-boy too?"

"You mean Flame Prince? Nah, he was too busy looking after his kingdom and stuff. So, do ya maybe wanna come instead?"

"Sure, Fionna, I'll come with you," Marshall laughed.

"Okay, cool, so meet you at the Candy Kingdom tonight? Alright see ya, Marshall, byeeee..." Fionna quickly hung up, just as Cake walked in from the kitchen.

"Who were you talkin' to, Fi? Was it that blood-suckin' paste-face again? I thought I told him to stop calling!" Cake asked, a stern look on her face.

"Noooooo...?" Fionna answered, rapidly trying to find a cover in her head, "That was just, um, Prince Gumball, calling about the Camping Trip tonight."

"Ooooh! What'd he say? Did he ask you to share a tent with him or somethin'?"

Fionna felt her face heat up.

"No, he was just asking if I had anyone to go with, and I told him..."

"Who you goin' with, Sugar?"

"I'm going with... uh, Lumpy Space Prince!"

"Oh," said Cake, looking disappointed, "you sure you're not going with Gumball?" Sometimes the way Cake always tried to push her and Prince Gumball together got on Fionna's nerves.

"Cake, just drop it! I'm going with LSP as chums, not as a lovey-dovey boyfriend girlfriend kind of deal!" Fionna spat out, a little angrier than she meant to sound.

"Uh, okay, have fun...I guess," Cake said, after a little while. Fionna watched as Cake disappeared back into the kitchen. She made a mental note to later apologize for yelling at her. But Fionna couldn't think about that right now- she had to prepare for the camping trip! The list Prince Gumball gave her included most of the classic camping materials: a tent, sleeping bags, lanterns- then something else caught her eye- 'Also, make sure to bring a stuffie for a crazy scientific demonstration!', scrawled in the Prince's neat handwriting. Despite the strange request, Fionna grabbed her favorite stuffed stuffed dog from her and Cake's bedroom. After she had gathered everything for both herself and Marshall, Fionna plopped down on a chair in the living room and began to wonder what was in store for tonight.

That night, at the Candy Kingdom, Fionna quickly hurried to the Palace. Without Cake to take her, Fionna had left about two hours early, and she ended getting there before everyone else.

"Hey, Fionna!" came a familiar voice. Fionna turned to see Prince Gumball running out of the sugary castle. She smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Hey, PG!" He had on a pink plaid shirt and hiking boots instead of his usual princely attire.

"Are you ready for the camping trip? You do have a camping buddy, right?" the Prince asked, when he got closer to Fionna.

"You bet! Marshall Lee should be getting here soon..." she answered, looking around for the Vampire King.

"Good! I want to make sure everyone has a buddy tonight. Oh, that reminds me, could you help me with something since you're here so early?" Fionna could see a few test tubes filled with a mysterious purple concoction in the Prince's hands.

"Sure, Prince Gumball! Whatcha' need?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard about the super-sciency demonstration tonight?" He said, gesturing for Fionna to follow him back into the Palace. She nodded as he led her through the corridors of the castle.

"Well," the Prince continued, "I need you to tell me what you think of the experiment." They eventually came to the Royal Laboratory. Prince Gumball opened the door, and held it open for Fionna. And as she walked in, Fionna saw a huge glass jar in the center of the room, filled to the rim with the same purple liquid she had seen in the test tubes.

"Whoa! What's that stuff do? Can I drink it?" she asked as Prince Gumball pulled out one of the test tubes.

"No, oh glob, no. Don't drink it unless you want to turn into pudding. But I can show you what it does," he answered. "Do you have the stuffie I asked for?" Fionna pulled the small stuffed dog out of her pack, and handed it to the Prince. He held it in his hands for a few seconds. "Cute," he said as he set it down on the table in front of them.

"So what's a little stuffie got to do with this purple stuff?" Fionna asked, eyeing him a little strangely.

"Well, when I pour this liquid over the stuffie, don't worry, it doesn't stain," said the Prince as he pulled the stopper from the test tube and emptied the contents over Fionna's stuffed dog, "something miraculous should happen. Now, let's have a seat in those chairs over there, and see what happens." They waited a few minutes, and nothing happened. Fionna pointed this out, and the Prince shushed her and continued staring at the stuffie. Finally, the dog started to teeter back and forth on its legs, and Fionna thought she was just seeing things.

"Is that thing moving?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yep," said the Prince, standing up and walking over to the table. Within a minute, the stuffie had already sprouted a face with big brown eyes, and was rapidly growing yellow fur all over its body. When it stopped, Fionna's previously stuffed dog had grown into a real, living animal.

"Wha- what happened to my dog?" Fionna asked frantically, as the dog sat up on the table.

"Do any of you guys have any food?" It said in a gruff voice.

"Umm, no," said the Prince, "but we do have this delicious pink chemical!" He held out a different test tube, this time holding a bubblegum pink fluid.

"Eh, whatever," the dog said wearily, taking the bottle from the Prince. And as it drank the potion, the life drained out of the dog's eyes. Literally. The dog was slowly turning back into a stuffie. And in a matter of seconds, all that was left on the table was the stuffed dog on top of a huge pile of yellow fur.

"Gumball, that was... amazing!" said an awestruck Fionna, now up from her chair. The Prince smiled.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" he said, handing Fionna her stuffie, "Do you think everyone will like it?"

"Well, it depends..." Fionna said, looking at the dog, "will they all be as crabby as that guy?"

"There's really no way to know... the personality of the specimen is like a lottery- you never know what they'll be like. In fact, your dog won't be the same when we bring it back to life tonight!" The Prince said proudly. Fionna considered this.

"Yeah, I guess so. As long as you can bring the stuffies back to they way they were," she told the Prince.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, Fionna," the Prince beamed, "now, you should go, I wouldn't want to keep you from Marshall Lee much longer."

"Okay, bye PG!" said Fionna, turning to leave.

"Good-bye, Fionna! Thanks again!"

As Fionna left the Palace and entered the commons, she saw a black mop of hair, and immediately recognized it as Marshall Lee.

"Hey, Marshall!" she called to him, pushing through all the candy people. At the sound of this, Marshall turned to see her and smiled a mischievous grin.

"Hey, Fionna," he said, floating over to her. "didn't you bring your pal?"

"Cake said she was too busy hanging with Lord Monochromicorn," Fionna explained, remembering how mean she was to her friend, "I wish she could've made it, though."

"That's okay," said Marshall floating right into Fionna's personal space and running his hand down her jawline, "that means we'll just have much more fun tonight."

**Oooooooh! What an ending! This was so much fun to write, so I'll probably bee updating fairly soon, and if I don't, then you have permission to virtually slap me. Anyway, see you later in Chapter 2!**


End file.
